Conversations with Vampires
by CourtneyHale
Summary: Seven vampires and an infinite amount of everyday situations. Full of fluffy marshmallowy goodness. ON-HIATUS, just for a little while.
1. On A Sunny Day

**BPOV - Post Eclipse**

It was a sunny morning in Forks, Washington. I groaned and shoved a pillow over my face. My sleep had been selfishly driven away by the bright rays shining through my bedroom window. Not only that, but Edward had disappeared much earlier, not wanting to be caught in the sunlight. Apparently it was going to be a _very_ sunny day.

I contemplated a day without Edward. A day without his beautiful crooked smile. A day without his cool touch. A day without his sweet scent. A day without his presence. I whimpered, it was all too much.

I put down the school appropriate shirt I had been about to put on and picked up a strappy singlet and shorts. I hadn't needed these throughout my entire presence at Forks, I thought. The normally overcast and rainy climate required more substantial clothing than what I had been used to in Phoenix, Arizona.

I was about to call Edward and let him know of my plans but Alice beat me to it. I picked up my cell phone before it had a chance to wake Charlie, still asleep after working a night shift at the station.

'Morning, Bella!' Alice chirped, all too eager for - ugh, 7am.

'Morning, Alice. I was about to ring, you know,' I replied, somewhat grouchy.

'Oh, I know! But I thought since you're not going to school, we could go on a shopping trip! It's not even sunny in Port Angeles and a there's this new boutique that has just opened!'

'Alice, I wanted to spend the day with Edward and you know he doesn't want to come along,' I said, feeling guilty for dashing her hopes of an all day shopping spree.

Alice let my guilt eat away at me for a minute. 'Fine,' she said with a huff, 'shall I tell Edward you're coming over?'

'Yes please, Alice. Tell him not to come over here, I'll have to drive my truck so Charlie doesn't know I'm ditching. I promise we'll go shopping another time,' I added benevolently, knowing that I wasn't quite yet forgiven. She hung up with a snappy 'see you soon' and I made my way downstairs.

I wanted to leave straight away but Charlie would know something was up if I left for school at this hour, that is if he could hear me over his own snoring.

I waited anxiously for as long as I could, before jumping out of my seat at the table and practically running to my old truck. I tried to back out as quietly as I could, but quietly isn't really a word my truck fully understands.

I arrived soon after at the Cullen house, proud of myself for not missing the turn off. Admittedly, I'd had to drive slowly so I wouldn't miss it but I got there all the same.

Alice skipped out to meet me as I slid out of my truck. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously, it was a dramatic mood change from earlier.

'Oh, Bella! I'm sorry about before. We're going to have much more fun at home than we would if we were shopping today!' she sung happily, before gathering me up in a hug. Looking out over Alice's shoulder I watched Edward speed down from the house to where Alice had received me.

He was beautiful. His shirt was open and flailing out behind him as he ran towards us. I caught my breathe as the sun hit his torso and his pale skin was turned into a magnificent chest of diamonds, glittering as the light struck him from different angles. I remembered to breathe moments before he pulled me into his own tight embrace, our lips meeting for seconds before I managed to even think about getting carried away.

He looked deep in to my eyes, right to my very soul. He looked at me and I knew I was home. Before we could remain any longer in our romantic orb, Alice coughed.

'I guess if you two want to stay here like two lovesick teenagers, that's okay. But we're going to be having a lot more fun out by the lake,' Alice said flippantly.

I opened my mouth to remind her that we were, in fact, two lovesick teenagers, but Edward beat me to it.

'Alice,' he warned, a low growl emitting from his throat. He then reached around my waist and scooped me up in a long and passionate kiss. He allowed me to get carried away this time. I tangled my hands in his brown locks, drawing myself up closer to his tender lips. All too soon, I felt him lower me down and pull away slightly. I was too dazzled for words.

'So what did you want to do today, Bella?' he asked in a sexy, low voice.

I reached up and locked my arms around his neck and reached in for a kiss. He kissed me back, but I could tell his passion from before was restricted.

'This is what I want to do today,' I said, my mouth close to his ears.

'As much as I would love that too, Bella, it seems the decision has already been made,' he replied softly.

He unlocked my hands and held them in his own. I sighed.

'Why don't you tell me what I want to do today?' I asked, somewhat sourly.

'It appears we're going for a picnic over by the lake. It will be fun, I promise,' he replied. Then, before I had time to respond he pulled our hands behind my back and leaned in to kiss along the length of my throat. All logical responses and arguments I had for ditching the group and spending the day alone with Edward flew out from my head.

I groaned and buried my face in his tousled hair, 'Okay, just because you asked nicely.'

He smirked knowingly and tossed me over his shoulder. We ran into the kitchen where Esmé was preparing a lone salad roll with a rather largish chocolate cake and snacks already packed in a wicker basket.

'That's not all for me is it?!' I asked, astonished. Esmé looked up, shocked and a little hurt.

'It's not too much is it Bella?' she worried. I felt instantly horrible and wrecked with guilt.

'No, no, no. It's perfect, Esmé,' I smiled and leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek. If she could've blushed, I think she would've right then. Edward looked suitably surprised and took his hand.

'Now where's that monstrous pixie?' I asked teasingly, knowing full well that she could hear me. 'We better get this over and done with.' Edward laughed. I didn't need vampire ears to tell me that Alice would be now sprinting to us, brimming with glee at the thought of a family picnic.

'You called,' she said doing a mock curtsey. 'This is going to be so much fun!' she said happily, grabbing my arm and jumping up and down. 'I'm so glad you decided to come!'

'As if you didn't know we would,' I laughed.

'True, but I was hoping you would come willingly and that I wouldn't have to force you,' she said with a mischievous grin.

I pretended to be horrified, 'Alice Cullen! You wouldn't dare!' I said, taking a swipe at her. Luckily, she stepped neatly out of the way, otherwise I would've ended up with a very sore hand.

We laughed and Alice called the others down to the kitchen. I was surprised to see that everyone had decided to come - even Rosalie appeared in a floaty blue sundress for the occasion.

'Got your swimming gear, Bella?' Emmett asked with a cunning glint in his eyes. I balked.

'Swimming?!' I asked with a truly horrified glance at Edward.

'Awh, come on Bella! There's not even anything to fall over,' Emmett said with a snigger. I just glared at him.

'Well, no one told me we were swimming and I probably wouldn't have brought my stuff anyway,' I said with a sneer.

'Oh, don't worry Bella. I went out and got you some gear months ago,' Alice said and with a completely innocent expression handed me a beach bag with a fresh towel and the looks of a skimpy bikini.

'Alice,' I hissed, but knew it was a lost cause. She was already running around gathering things in a growing pile on the dining table.

I turned to Edward, 'Save me,' I whispered.

'I don't know if I want to,' he whispered back with a smile on his face. He reached in to the beach bag and lifted a measly scrap of fabric held together with lots of straps. I glared at him.

'Alright, everyone let's go!' Alice cheered excitedly. We couldn't help but smile.

--

Down by the lake was picturesque. I scolded Edward for not bringing me here earlier. Emmett and Jasper started a game of Super Frisbee, which involved throwing the Frisbee across the whole lake, which was not small. Alice went around setting up a small changing tent and spreading a large picnic rug across the grass.

I wanted to help but Edward persisted on helping me help Alice, until I turned and asked him what he was doing. He frowned and looked hurt.

'It's not that I don't want you with me,' I said, 'it's just that I want you to have fun too.' He didn't seem to understand so I pushed him towards the lake. 'Go on, play with Emmett and Jasper, I'll be here when you're done.' Finally, he smiled and kissed me on my forehead.

Rosalie had noticed our exchange from her laidback position on the rug and she beckoned me over. I stood awkwardly in front of her.

She laughed, 'Come on, Bella - lie down.' She patted the space next to her and I lay next to her. It looked like she was doing some online shopping on her laptop.

'What do you think of this bag?' she asked. 'It's a Louis Vuitton XL Surya city bag. I can't decide whether to get it in purple, black or brown.'

'It's gorgeous, Rose. I think the black would go well because it could go with any outfit but the purple is stunning,' I said. I surprised myself with my advice, I sounded like Alice or Rosalie handing out fashion advice.

'Good choice. I think I'll get both,' she said with a smile. I couldn't help but gape, the bag was worth 3,360 dollars! She started browsing through the Belts, Scarves and Accessories section.

'Is there anything you want?' Rose asked me. If I had been surprised before I was flabbergasted now! Rosalie offering to buy me something? She had been a lot nicer after she had told me her story but _this_. I think she noticed my surprised pause because she went out in a hushed voice, obviously trying to keep out of earshot.

'Look, I'm really sorry I've been less than nice before. I'm really trying, I promise,' she said with a small smile. 'I don't want to tell myself that the only reason I don't like you is because you're human. I want to be your friend. I really do, Bella.' She was almost pleading, 'I was hoping you'd want to spend some time with me today and maybe we could go shopping some time?'

'Thanks, Rose. I'd really love that,' I said with a grin. I was relieved and joyful that we had decided to put aside our differences.

Rose turned back to her laptop, 'So, what do you want?' Uh-oh, she had the same maniacal glint that looked very familiar. I had definitely seen that before…on Alice!

--

In the end, Rose and I ended up purchasing some Inclusion bracelets, Sweet Monogram rings and hoop earrings and another XL Surya city bag in brown for me. I didn't really know when I would end up wearing any of the stuff but I hadn't had as much fun shopping - ever. I didn't dare admit that with Alice buzzing around us.

I had just admired a Breloques bracelet in gold when Alice called for me. I strolled cautiously over to the small tent she was standing next to, holding my beach bag.

'Alice,' I warned.

'Bella,' she replied in an equally warning tone.

'Alice, I - ' I began to protest.

'Bella, who is the vampire with incredible strength and speed here?'

I didn't say anything.

'That's what I thought,' she said happily. 'Now, take this bathing suit that I took the time out to buy, especially for you, Bella, and put it on - without complaints.'

I opened my mouth. 'Ah! I said without complaints,' she said, pushing me in to the tent. I grumbled under my breath at her and took out the bathing suit. I didn't even know which way was up on this thing.

Finally, I figured out how the stupid thing went. It was ridiculous! Alice had provided me with an skimpy halter bra bikini top and an ultra skimpy pair of hipster tie side bottoms. Admittedly, the colors were nice; the navy, light blue and white looked good together.

'Bella, are you done in there?' Alice called from outside the tent. 'I want to see!'

'I'm going to kill you Alice,' I mumbled but I knew she could hear. I wrapped the towel around myself and stepped out into the warmth of the day.

'Oh, Bella, you don't need this!' Alice said, yanking the towel from around me. I glared at her and placed my hands on my hips. 'Ooh yeah, I did good!'

She pulled me to over where Rose had just closed off her laptop, 'Rose! Doesn't she look good?'

'Wow, Bella that really does look good on you,' Rose complimented before picking up her own beach bag and running for the tent. Moments later she emerged in a gorgeous strapless bikini with hipster bottoms. The colors were a range of yellows, purples and pinks. It looked like the sun was setting on her chest.

'Hehe, my turn!' Alice cried happily. She took even less time than Rose and materialized in a black bikini, with a bubble bra top and hipster bottoms. Her pale skin appeared translucent, but she was beautiful.

Just then the Frisbee clunked in to the side of Jasper's head. Emmett cracked up until he realized what he was staring out. Within a second Emmett had appeared by Rosalie's side and had her scooped her up under his arm and was threatening to chuck her in the water. She screamed with laughter while he laughed with mirth.

Jasper and Edward made their way over to Alice and I at a much slower pace. They walked together, snickering as Emmett finally chucked Rose in the water, stripped off his shirt and then jumped in after her. Alice skipped over to Jasper who enveloped her in a hug. Edward ran at vampire speed the last bit towards me. He fingered the ties on the side of my hipster bottoms.

'I must thank Alice later,' he murmured in my ear. I blushed.

Alice and Jasper had joined Rose and Emmett in the water. 'Do you want to come for a swim?' Edward asked.

I looked at the water, it looked cold. I looked at Alice and Emmett who were having a splashing competition, it looked fun. I looked at Edward who definitely looked excited, 'Race you in!' I cried. I ran towards the water while Edward chased me at human speed. At the last moment, Edward picked me up and tossed me in before jumping in with a large splash.

I rose from the surface spluttering. Edward swam over to me and held me around the waist. I kissed him on the lips before dunking him in the water. I expected him to come bursting up out of the water but after a minute, I started splashing around trying to find him.

'Edward?' I called. 'Edward? Edward! Edward!' I panicked, he couldn't stay under water this long! I looked around at everyone else but they were staring at me with abnormally blank faces. I sighed, 'Edward? This isn't funny.'

'Oh really? I thought it was,' a sweet musical voice called to me from behind. Everyone erupted in giggles but I scowled. Edward was laying on the grass next to the lake, smiling crookedly - I couldn't resist. I smiled and laughed along with everyone else.

--

When we had splashed and swam our full, we toweled off and laid down on the rug and let the sun evaporate the remaining droplets from our skin. In the afternoon sun, the chills of vampire skin didn't even seem that cold.

I got out the salad roll Esmé had prepared much earlier. I felt completely rude being the only one eating, 'Anyone want some?' I asked hesitantly.

I blushed when everyone laughed and wrinkled their noses up at me. 'What?! I just feel rude…' I said trailing off. When I had finished, we lay on the rug staring up at the blue sky. I could barely open my eyes it was so bright. Not the sun, but the vampires. The brilliance of five vampire skins in the sunlight was enough to make my eyes water. I wished I had brought some sunglasses.

It was silent until Emmett's deep voice rang out, 'Not long now, hey Bella?' I was immediately suspicious - Emmett did not, as a matter of rule, make polite conversation.

'Not long until what Emmett?' I asked. Edward growled as he heard Emmett's thoughts and he gripped my hand tighter.

'Until the wedding of course! Gee, Edward what was your naughty mind thinking,' Emmett chided while laughing at Edward.

I rolled my eyes, 'I think Alice has the countdown set better in her own mind than I do actually.' I instantly felt bad, what kind of fiancée doesn't know the exact date of her own wedding? I looked at Edward, concerned I'd hurt his feelings. However, he had his eyes closed and had an absent-minded smile playing around his lips. I silently promised that I would try and involve myself more in the wedding preparations, if Alice would let me.

'How long has it been since your last wedding, Emmett?' I asked playfully. To my surprise, he looked guilty, obviously racking his brain for the date. Rose, on his right side, lifted her head expectantly.

'Ah, um, that would be, October 3rd 2000, wouldn't it Rose?' He definitely wasn't sure.

'Hm, not bad. Only it was 2001!' Rose said with a playful punch in Emmett's arm that would have probably would have knocked me unconscious.

I relaxed into the blanket and slipped my hand in Edward's, 'What was it like?' I asked.

Rose sighed happily, 'It was a night ceremony. Lucky it had been too, not just for the obvious reasons, it was a sweltering day. It wasn't lavish, but it definitely wasn't small. We were living in Canada at the time and we had found a clearing off the main road. Alice and Esmé set up all the decorations the day before, they were magnificent.'

Alice continued in her high pitched musical voice, 'We wanted to incorporate the woods in some way, so we placed the altar in the very centre of the clearing. We then placed four possible isles, one North, East, West and South. Rose got ready in the woods, in a tent that we had set up. When they began the bridal waltz, I walked down the North isle, Esmé walked down the East isle, Tanya walked down the West isle and Kate walked down the South isle.'

Emmett took over, 'I had no idea where Rose was, I didn't know where she was coming from. All of a sudden I heard someone whisper '_Emmett'_ from the North, and then it came from the South, and then from the East and then from the West. And then it came from everywhere!'

Everyone laughed as Emmett tried to hype up the story to horror movie proportions, it definitely worked for me. I was intrigued, 'Then what happened?'

'Then I saw my Rose emerged from over a fallen tree stump, in her beautiful white gown coming down the North isle. Then we said _I do_ and then we smooched and that was that!' Emmett finished proudly.

Alice wacked him on the other arm, 'Emmett! It was much more than that!' She rolled her head in my direction, 'We had Rose's gown made to order by Maggie Sottero, it really was beautiful. It was strapless silver-white colored gown. It hugged her body down past her hips where it was gathered and then it flared in to a train. You've still got it, don't you Rose?'

'Yeah, I've kept all five of my wedding dresses,' she said with a reminiscent smile. Five?! I mentally balked, what horrors awaited me in eternity? I mean, five weddings!

Alice must have noticed my face, 'Oh, Bella,' she said, 'I really do hope you get over this aversion to weddings when you become one of us. We're going to have so much fun!' she added with a squeal. I wriggled closer to Edward and hid my face in his arm.

'We don't really have to have five weddings, do we?' I mumbled into his arm. The silence responded to me.

'Well, let's not make any promises we won't be able to keep, hey Bella?' he said in a tone that was too light-hearted for me to believe.

'Bella, don't have an aneurism! Jasper and I have only been married twice,' she said with a quick grin at Jasper.

'What was your wedding like Alice?' I asked, relieved to be off the issue of any future weddings that I may be subjected to.

'Well, our first one was very simple, in a church with a minister. There weren't any guests - we hadn't found the Cullens yet. I wore this lovely white skirt with a blazer jacket and a little white hat,' she paused as if remembered something. Edward laughed to himself.

'How much did the dress cost, Alice?' he asked, with the innocence of a child. Alice scowled and Jasper noticing first her sudden shift in emotions and then her facial expression. He propped himself up on an elbow and turned to her.

'Alice? Why do you feel so guilty all of a sudden?' he asked. Alice looked around like a deer caught in headlights. Knowing she couldn't bluff her way out of this on, she moaned and buried her face in her palms.

'I lied,' Alice mumbled into the rug. Jasper raised his eyes in Edward's direction but put a comforting arm around her shoulder, 'What is it, love?'

'Mhhhhfrmmpf,' she mumbled even softer. Too soft even for the sensitive vampire ears on the picnic rug.

'What was that, Alice?' Jasper asked again, but this time everyone was sitting up and looking at Alice with intrigue.

'Alright Jasper! I'm feeling guilty enough!' Alice grumbled. 'I know I told you that I was really lucky and found the dress in an op shop. But I didn't. I couldn't find _anything_ in the shops with the amount of money I had and I was desperate to find something beautiful and then I found this bar and they had the horse races on and I sort of gambled the money…,' she said trailing off.

Jasper laughed, 'I can't say I'm not surprised, but why didn't you just tell me Alice?'

Alice moaned in relief and buried herself in Jasper's chest. 'I just didn't want you to think that you were marrying a gambler. I wanted you to think that I could make do with what we had and that I didn't need money to make me happy,' she said softly.

'Oh, Alice I wouldn't have thought that, even if I'd known how much the dress cost,' Jasper said reassuringly.

'I know,' Alice said quietly in to his chest.

A small chuckle escaped from Jasper and soon everyone was rolling around, laughing - even Alice.

'Aaah,' I sighed, 'this has been the best day. I'm so glad I didn't go to school. I wonder what I missed out on.'

--

Meanwhile, at Forks High School…

'And now, our final performer of the Forks High School Talent Show… Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike Newton!!'

Mike came out in girls crop top and dance pants - a la PussyCat Dolls - to the opening beats of _Pretty Fly (For A White Guy)_ by the Offspring.

He totally broke it down singing, loudly and very off-key, 'Give it to me baby! Uh huh, uh huh! Give it to me baby! UH HUH, UH HUH!'

The school population shuddered.

--

**A/N:** Well I hope you liked the first edition of Conversations with Vampires - I enjoyed writing it! This one was a bit longer than I originally planned but it was fun getting carried away. I've got lots of ideas for future conversations but I would love to hear of anyone who wants to hear something discussed by the lovable loons of Forks. Below is a link that is what I envisaged Rosalie's fifth wedding dress to be. Hopefully it works :) Anyway, read and review - there'll be more up very soon!

http : // i163 . photobucket . com / albums / t294 / groovy_person11 / rosaliesweddingdress2000 . jpg


	2. Clean Up On Aisle 4

**EsméPOV - Post Eclipse**

'Oh!'

'What was that, Alice?' I asked, it seemed she had just had a vision.

Alice looked up with an elated expression on her face, 'Oh, Esmé! You're going to have a very good time today!'

I looked at her in surprise, 'I am? I hadn't planned on anything…just a bit of grocery shopping.' I expected Alice to tell me more, at least to give me a hint of what was to come.

'Oh no, Esmé, I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise,' she said with a mischievious grin. I smiled back affectionately.

Of my two daughters, it was Alice I felt closest to. Even though I had known Rosalie for longer and I still loved her very much - it was Alice who I felt most secure and easy going with. Perhaps that was just her nature but I knew that she would never judge, never complain and never say or hear a bad word against me or the ones I cared about.

I wondered about Bella, would our relationship be like that? If all went according to plan, she would become one of us soon after the upcoming wedding. Her relationship with Edward was so unique, I had never spoken to any of my children before they were changed. This time, I knew Bella; I had cooked for her and talked with her. True, I wished I knew her better but there was really never much time. She was always sleeping or with Edward - both activities taking up a lot of her time. There will be plenty of time after she is changed, I told myself and went back to studying the Home Improvements magazine which had arrived that morning.

--

Around the time most humans would be finishing lunch, I took my red Audi R8 into Forks for some shopping. Usually, I brought enough groceries to satisfy a human family oursize then just took it down to the homeless centre in Port Angeles. It was a lot of running around but it helped keep up the charade - and I enjoyed feeling the wind in my hair as I kicked the car up to 160 mph.

Lately, I had had to keep some of the groceries for Bella, often she stayed over for dinner and breakfast the next day.

Bella is coming around for dinner this evening, I thought, I want to make something special. I mentally ran through various cookbooks and recipes. I finally decided on a Indian curry - nothing too spicy - with a cheesecake for dessert just as I arrived at the supermarket.

As I hopped out of the car, pulling my ecobags and designer handbag from the passenger seat, I heard a loud noise that nearly hurt my sensitive ears but I smiled. The loud noise was also very familiar to me - it was the sound of Bella's truck. I turned to see Bella, by herself, at the far end of the parking lot, sliding out of her truck. I hoped this was what Alice had meant when she said I was going to have a good time today.

I quickly crossed to the end of the parking lot where Bella was parked, my excitement growing exponetially. Bella rounded the end of truck and caught sight of me.

'Esmé!' she seemed excited to see me as well, causing my undead heart to swell. 'What are you doing here?'

'Doing the grocery shopping of course!' I said with a laugh. As I reached her, I pulled her in to a hug and she gave me a kiss on the cheek. 'Shall we shop together?' I asked.

'Of course,' Bella replied with a smile.

--

Walking through the fruit and vegetable section of the supermarket I asked Bella what she had been up to.

'Well, yesterday I came over to your house and we went for a picnic,' she said with a blush. I laughed.

'Bella dear, don't worry. I couldn't possibly be against ditching class - all my children do it on a regular basis.' This time we both laughed because it was so true.

'So did you and Edward have a nice time?' I asked.

'Oh no, it wasn't just us. Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper came as well,' she replied. Noting the surprise on my face, she added, 'Yeah, I was surprised they came along as well. It was Alice's idea, but still…,' she said trailing off.

I sensed that when she said _they_, she really meant Rosalie. 'Rosalie does try her hardest, Bella. She really does,' I said.

'Yeah, I know she does. It has definitely become easier - I think she's really starting to accept me,' Bella replied with a small smile. 'We did some online shopping down by the lake.'

'Oh, excellent! The best way to Rose's heart is via presents,' I said. It was a well-known fact in our family - Jasper hadn't really won her acceptance until he had arranged for her to test drive a new McLaren F1 around one of the most prestigious race tracks in America.

Bella looked worried, 'I don't have much to give her though.'

'Oh, but you do Bella! You have the best gift of all. You have given Rose the opportunity to experience life through a human perspective. You may have not seen the change in her, but we certainly have. Although she may not show it as pointedly as Alice does; but she lives through you,' I replied passionately.

'Oh,' was all Bella could manage.

As we were passing through the sauces, I remembered tonight's dinner. 'You don't mind curry, do you Bella?'

'No, curry's great,' she said absentmindedly.

I wondered what was troubling her. I put my hand on hers hesitantly, 'What's wrong, Bella?'

She snapped out of her reverie and I snatched my hand back, fearing she did not want to be consoled. But as she looked up, her chocolate brown eyes welled with tears and I could not help but pull her to my stone chest.

As I enveloped her in my cold arms, the tears began to fall freely and her sobs shook her body. I hushed and rocked her gently in my arms, looking around but luckily this corner of the store was fairly empty. I felt her step back away from me and I released her from my grip.

'I'm sorry, Esmé,' she hiccuped.

'Nonsense, Bella! You are as much my daughter as Alice or Rosalie. If there is anything you want to talk about or you need, don't even think of hesitating,' I said, pulling her into another hug.

'It's just…everything...is just…,'she said, unable speak coherently through her tears.

'Ssshhh, Bella. Let's go sit down and talk,' I said, rubbing her back reassuringly. I quickly found a store attendant who I gave 10 dollars to hold our trolleys, half full of items until we came back.

I steered Bella towards the café located next to supermarket and sat her down in a quiet corner booth.

'Is there anything I can get you ladies?' the waitress asked. Obviously I wouldn't be having anything but I thought Bella might like some chocolate - something I greatly missed from my former life.

'Just some water and a large chocolate cookie,' I said twisting around to see their selection. 'The triple chocolate one, thanks.'

Bella looked at me with wide eyes, a tissue dabbing at her mascara smears and runs. 'How did you know?' she said with a small smile.

I laughed, 'Of all the things I miss from my past, chocolate has got to be the second greatest.'

'What's the first?' Bella asked, before gasping and slapping a hand over her mouth. 'I'm so sorry, Esmé!'

I leaned over to rest my hand on hers, 'Don't worry, Bella. Although it makes me sad, I know that he's not coming back. I've just had to learn to move past it.'

The truth was it ripped my heart apart everytime I thought of the little boy I had lost. I visited his grave every year and each year it was no easier. I could never bring myself to say the words 'moved on' as if it was something in my life that I could leave behind. Even though I thought about him every day, I could bring myself to admit that he is part of my past and that's where he will remain.

Fresh tears welled in Bella's eyes. 'That's what I'm actually worried about,' she said, lowering her eyes to her lap.

I gasped, 'You're not…?'

'God, no!' Bella said with an equal amount of shock, shaking her head vehemently.

I didn't know how to feel. It may have been nice to have a grandchild. I nearly giggled. No, it would have been fantastic to have a granchild. But I was glad, she was so young and it couldn't possibly be Edward's. I rebuked myself for thinking it.

Obviously not offended by my comment, Bella continued. 'I'm scared…of losing everyone. Charlie, Renee, Phil even. I mean, I know I'm going to be happy with you guys, but I've really come to realise how much everyone means to.'

'Bella, it's totally natural to be feeling that way. Don't think that this decision is easily made. Imagine how different it would have been if Carlisle hadn't found me dying. Could I have ever made the decision to become a vampire? I don't know, but I know I wouldn't have made it lightly.'

'But the thing is,' she replied, 'I know I want to become one of you. I'm not afraid of the pain, the thirst or anything like that. But Charlie! Who will look after him? He can barely use the microwave, for Christs sakes! And I won't be around for a year or more!' This brought out a new round of tears.

I scooted my chair around to Bella's and put my arm around her shoulders. 'Sshh, Bella. Have faith, Charlie managed to survive all these years without you. Don't you think he'll be able to manage a little longer? We'll still be around to drop by him every now and again so you'll be able hear how he's going. But you do know, that if you ever had any second thoughts about doing this, you will talk to Edward, won't you? I couldn't bear it if you came into our lives not 100 percent certain that this is what you want.'

Bella sighed. I continued, 'All Edward wants is your happiness. He certainly wouldn't begrudge you a few years if you wanted to leave Charlie at a more gradual rate.'

'You're so right, Esmé. Thanks for listening, I know I look like such a fool.' She tried to go on but I interrupted, 'Bella, you never looked more beautiful. As my daughter I want you to know that human or vampire, we will always love you. Everyone will always love just the way you are.'

A smile lit up her tear-stained face. 'I think I'm going to be okay,' she said, sounding very relieved. 'Shall we get back to the shopping?'

--

When I arrived home from the shopping, later than usual that afternoon, Alice bounded down to help me with the remaining groceries.

'Did you enjoy yourself, Esmé?' she asked.

I grinned, I had enjoyed myself immensly that afternoon. It seemed my wishes for a better relationship with Bella had been answered.

Rosalie came down the stairs to discuss some curtains that she wanted to put in Bella and Edward's little cottage that we were renovating as a wedding present for them.

After a while we heard the soft purring of Edward's Volvo down the driveway. As they both walked into the house, hand in hand Emmett dragged Edward away to play some new video game and Bella joined us in the kitchen.

She smiled knowingly and I hoped she was more resolved after our discussion.

I was happy. I had my three daughters. I had my three sons. I had a beautiful husband. I was so happy.

--

**A/N**: Well, there's another conversation with a vampire for you! It was really interesting to write from Esmé's point of view. It's so different from everyone else. Anyway I know there are people out there reading this, thanks to all for the alerts and favourites! Please review, let me know how I'm going or if you've got any more suggestions! I want to hear from you!!! x

Link for Esmé's Audi R8:

http : // i163 . photobucket . com / albums / t294 / groovy_person11 / esmesaudir8 . jpg


	3. Girl Power Pt 1

**APOV - PreTwilight**

Lying in Jasper's arms, I had never felt more at home. My life felt complete. I didn't imagine that life could get any better.

I sighed, 'You're going hunting,' I said, matter-of-factly.

'We are?' he replied, matching the sorrow in my voice.

I hated being apart from Jasper. It was like being separated from your soul. It made my heart ache.

I snuggled deeper into his arms. 'I'll miss you,' I whispered.

--

I emerged from my book hours later. I wasn't sure if it was day or night. I was sure, however, that Jasper had gone. I could feel it.

My keen vampire ears heard Rosalie humming to herself. I tiptoed toward the bedroom she shared with Emmett.

She was plugged in to her iPod and singing along to some new pop tune. I tried to sneak up and surprise her, but it's pretty hard to surprise a vampire. She turned and smirked at me.

Realizing the game was up, I ran and flopped on her bed. 'I'm bored,' I whined.

'You're always bored, Al,' Rose replied, with another smirk, pulling the headphones out of her ears.

'What are we going to do?' I whined to her.

'Why don't you tell me, Little Miss Psychic?' Rose whipped back. I poked my tongue out at her.

I glanced down at the pile of fashion magazines on her bed. 'Ooh! Rose can I do your hair like this?' I said, holding up a picture of Christina Aguilera with crazy cornrows.

Rose widened her eyes, 'Are you serious?'

I rolled my eyes. 'Well obviously, not exactly like that. More like David Beckham,' I said with a nod to myself.

Rose said in resignation, 'Well, okay, I guess.'

I squealed, 'Great! I wonder what Jordan Brooker is going to think of this!'

Rose gasped and I slapped a hand over my mouth.

'What did you just say?!'

Damn, damn, damn! I was sprung.

'Uh, there's a slight possibility that Jordan David is going to ask you out on Monday,' I said very quickly.

Rosalie seethed. 'How many times does that idiotic child need to be told?! I never liked him. I never will. It's almost like he likes rejection!' she fumed, tossing her hands in the air.

'Keep still,' I said, 'I'm trying to do your hair.'

'What am I going to do Ali?' she wailed. And fair enough really, Jordan Brooker seemed to have the idea that Rose was infatuated with him and was just 'trapped' in her relationship with Emmett. Ever since we'd moved here, he'd not stopped sending her letters and emails and pictures and gifts. It was tiring for Rose. So much affection, so little time, I thought satirically.

'Can't you just get Emmett to deal with him? Isn't he the slightest bit jealous?' I asked her.

'No! Well, as if he would even be threatened by the little slime ball, but he has the audacity to sit there and laugh!' she fumed.

I thought. 'I think I've got it! We get Jordan off your back for good and give Emmett a taste of his own medicine,' I told Rose, a wicked twinkle in my eye.

--

Jasper and the boys returned early the next morning. He could tell something was up, and not only from the waves of excitement that must have been exuding from me. Jasper took me in his arms, hoping to contain my jittery frame.

'Alice, can you at least tell me what's going on? I feel all excited for no particular reason!' Poor Jazz, but Rose and I had sworn not to tell any of them what was going on. I took his hand and dragged him in to my huge closet.

'What do you think I should wear today?' What outfit would scream girl power but sexy at the same time? I thought to myself before quickly snapping my mental mouth shut. We couldn't let Edward hear our plans.

--

After I had decided on a blue Burberry Prorsum mini dress over black leggings and metallic blue heels, I waited impatiently for the boys to be ready. Where were they?!

When Rosalie emerged minutes after me, dressed in a killer red and black striped knit dress over grey stockings and a pair of black ankle boots, I wolf whistled. Jasper appeared beside me, dressed casually in jeans and a shirt and looked suitably surprised at our outfit choices.

Emmett and Edward walked around from the kitchen after hearing our brief discussion. After a quick word in Emmett's ear, Rose had the boys convinced that she needed to take her BMW out for a spin since it hadn't been driven in a while.

I pulled my long black overcoat out of the hall closet and handed Rose her shorter grey jacket, she looked stunningly sexy. Our plan would work perfec- oh no, Edward! I shot him a quick glance to see if he was listening to my thoughts – he had been. Now, he stared at me with a quizzical expression and I felt the future shift. In a flickering vision, I saw him corner me about what Rose and I were planning in the parking lot. I shook my head and glared him down. I breathed a sigh of relief and strode out the door when the future reverted.

With Rose hot on my heels I strode towards Edward's Volvo while Rose unlocked her car and took off, leaving Emmett in her wake with a confused expression. With a non-committal shrug he turned back to the Volvo; I almost felt sorry for the poor boy – he had no idea what was coming to him.

I caught Edward's glance in the rear view mirror. _Gosh, Edward! Stay out of my head!_ I thought, before filling my thoughts with The Many Adventures of Jasper and Alice. I had the DVD memorized now, not that my memory hadn't been perfect before we'd filmed it, I thought with a snicker, that'll teach him.

--

**A/N:** I know I'm horrible! This story hasn't been updated in ages and I really shouldn't leave you in the midst of a chapter but I just wanted to stick something out there! As it is I'm not doing the English practice SAC pieces I should be doing right now :P

I've recently finished **vgjm**'s **Boycotts and BarFlies** – it is the shizzzzzniz! I'm telling you right now **GO** and **READ**!! If it's the last thing you ever do!

I will desperately try and write some more for my stories this long weekend! Woop! In the mean time, check out my other stories and review!!! It really does make my day :)

**Alice's Outfit:** http : / / www . what celebs wear . com / component / option,com_browse / task,product / celebrity_id,353 / product_id, 2162 /

**Rosalie's Outfit: **

http : / / www . what celebs wear . com / component / option,com_browse / task,product / celebrity_id,278 / product_id,3054 /

**Remove the spaces to check out the girls outfits! (And Review!)**


End file.
